


T'Challa v Rhodey ft. Sick!Tony

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Sick!Tony, T'Challa and Rhodey fighting over Tony? It's cute., This is short btw., Who knows better? Best friend or Boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Ironpanther + best friend Rhodey - Tony gets sick and T'Challa & Rhodey fight over who gets to take care of him.





	

If Tony had the energy, he would be laughing right now. Seeing his best friend AND his boyfriend locked in a heated argument wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d see.

“I must insist, James,” T’Challa snaps. “He would get much better if you would let me handle this.”

“No offense, _Your Highness_ , but I’ve done this 50 times before and I know exactly what he needs.”

“He needs to bathe - ”

“He needs medic - ”

“He needs to eat - ”

“ _He_ ,” Tony buts in, “is right here!”

Both Rhodey and T’Challa stop to look at Tony and then look away in shame.

_Huh_ , Tony thinks. _Never thought I’d see that._

“Rhodey, sugar plum, honey bear, you’ve known me longest, but even you can remember some of your more… _disastrous_ methods of making me better.”

Rhodey flushes. “Come on, man. Do not bring those up.”

Tony raises and eyebrow in a sort of challenging way before focusing on T’Challa who remains silent.

“Baby, darling, sweetheart, I know you mean well, but the last time I got sick you called in three private doctors and nearly decapitated one because he accidentally bumped into me and I fell over.”

T’Challa’s shoulders slumped. “It was not…one of my brighter moments.”

Tony coughed twice. 

“Honestly, I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Tony settles back into the sheet, but he smiles at them.

“However,” both men seem to perk up. “I would like something to eat and maybe coffee or,” he shutters, “tea.”

“I’ll make you some soup!” And just like that, they’re both walking away arguing.

Shaking his head, Tony smiles fondly.

“You guys are funny,” he whispers softly.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/150701339707/ironpanther-best-friend-rhodey-tony-gets-sick)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
